markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Feud
Family Feud was a game show where two families battle it out by answering surveys to win points. The first to reach a set number of points (mostly 300) gets a chance to play Fast Money for a grand cash prize. Game Format Main Game Face-Off At the beginning of each round, two members of each family come up to the main podium and play a mini-round for control of the question called "Face-Off". The host announced how many answers are on the board (which are always in order based on popularity), and then read a survey question and the first player to buzz-in gets to answer. The player to give the number one answer or have his/her answer be higher than the other player's answer won control. In case of a tie (both answers with the same number of people who gave it) the player who answered first won control. If neither player gave an answer on the board, the players at the main podiums get a chance to answer for control. The player that won the Face-Off has a decision to either let his/her family play the question or pass the question to their opponents. Main Question The family that won the face-off earns control of the question. The controlling family's job is to reveal the remaining answers hidden on the board with each correct answer adding points to the bank above the board. The answer's value is determined by how many people who gave it. Each player on the controlling team in turn gave an answer and if the answer he/she gave is correct, it is flipped over and revealed. Revealing all the answers on the board won the round (this is classified as a "Clean Sweep"). Giving a wrong answer at any time earned a strike; getting three strikes caused the team to lose control of the question, giving the opposing family a chance to steal by giving one correct answer. A successful steal won the round, but an unsuccessful steal gave the round to the first family. The winners of the round took all the points in the bank. Question Values The first few questions had its values be worth the number showing. Later on in the game, the values of all the questions would be doubled; and still later usually on the last question, all the point values would be tripled. Winning The first family to reach a set number of points won the game. For most of this version, the goal is 300 points. In the first season and pilot episode, the goal was 200 points; but in the final season of the Dawson run, the goal was set to 400 points. When the game takes too long to reach the 300/400 goal, Richard goes to the controlling family to tell them that each teammate has three seconds to answer once he reads the question to them during the TRIPLE Round. Lollipop Tree Due to Dawson giving away boxes of lollipops to some of the studio audience members, a Lollipop Tree was introduced from March 2, 1983 all the way through June 14, 1985, where a tree of Tootsie pops was placed next to the fifth player on each team. If he/she chose a lollipop, and if it had a black stem on the bottom, the family won a $100 bonus, which did not affect the outcome of the game. (NOTE: Originally, only one Lollipop in each tree had a black stem, but within weeks, there were ten on both trees.) Fast Money The winning family went on to play Fast Money for a grand cash prize. The winning family chose which two players will play the game. The first family member stood at center stage while the second family member went off stage to a soundproof area. The first player has 15 seconds (later 20) to answer five Family Feud questions. He/she has to give the most popular answer to each question. When he/she was done, the answers were reveled on a different board followed by the number of people who gave them. After all the answers were revealed and scored, the second player came out and took his/her turn. The second player had 20 seconds (later 25) to answer the same five questions but with one exception: he/she cannot repeat any of the answers previously given by the first player or a double buzzer will sound, at which point the host says, "Try again." The contestant must give a different answer (the second player will also be charged for similar answers or an answer which fits into the same category as the first player's answer). When the second player was done, his/her answers were revealed and scored. The family wins $5 for each point made in the round, but if the two playing players reached 200 points or more, the family wins the grand cash prize. Grand Cash Prizes The grand cash prizes were different depending on the series: *'Daytime Versions (1976-1985)' - $5,000 *'Syndicated Versions (1977-1985)' - $10,000 Personnel *Host: Richard Dawson *Announcer: Gene Wood *Substitute Announcer: Johnny Gilbert *Executive Producer: Howard Felsher *Producer: Cathy Dawson *Director: Paul Alter *Set Designer: Henry Lickel *Music: Score Productions Trivia Richard Dawson was best known for starring in Hogan's Heroes. International Versions Main Article: Family Feud/International Game Show Marathon Family Feud was featured in the weekly hour-long tournament-styled game show, Gameshow Marathon in 2006. Game Show Marathon was hosted by Ricki Lake and announced by Rich Fields. The show was filmed at CBS Television City in Hollywood and aired on CBS from May 31, 2006 to June 29, 2006. 'Rules' Just like in the civilian version, teams competed to reach 300 points. The points doubled in round four and tripled in round five and beyond. In addition, The Fast Money round was played the same way as the civilian version as well including the time limits (first player 20, second player 25) except that after one or two players were able to reach or exceed 200 points, the celebrity family would win $100,000 plus a Gameshow Marathon throphy. In addition, the home viewer won $50,000. Set Pics 176657180_99184c40be_o.jpg gameshow-marathon2.jpg 176657179_44d031e487_o.jpg 176657178_a88bf92ffb_o.jpg Additional Note The G$M version of Family Feud's ''face-off podium are red when in the actual 1976-85 version were actually yellow during the whole entire series. Merchandise ''Main Article: Family Feud/Merchandise Photos Main Article: Family Feud/Photos Episode Status All episodes exist. Video See Also Family Feud (1988) Family Feud (1999) Celebrity Family Feud Links That Feud Attitude @ Gameological.com Family Feud @ Spreckenzeedeutch.org Family Feud @ pearsontv.com (via Internet Archive) Kyle's Family Feud Dominion Category:Family Feud Category:Game Shows A-M Category:ABC Daytime Category:ABC Primetime Category:Syndicated Category:1976 Premiere Category:1985 Ending Category:1977 Premiere